User blog:The-Lonely-Owl/The Lost eggs
I don't feel like coding so here) The Eggs where found Afloat in a Basket, There where four in the basket a small note was found among them was a small note simply saying "Save Them" in messy hurryed Handwriting, upon further investigation, there is a rip in the basket the size of another egg and there are a few scales that where red but had the look of seawing scales, ~Parents~ all I can tell you is that their parents where a seawing and a rainwing ~Dragonets~ Cichild Female She is a small and stout dragonet with stunning Violet eyes and an aquamarine colored legs, wing bone, neck and head while her underbelly is an ombre blue, She looks more like a rainwing then seawing She has a prehensile tail, Gills that hurt if underwater for too long and few glowing the dark stripes so everything sentence is incomplete. She can change her scale color but it is limited to blues and reds, She is able to spit venom but it is very diluted and weak She tends to have the Big sister complex though she is not the oldest nor the strongest (This is just a base feel free to change it) Played by Open Poinciana Female She has the most Seawing like build of her siblings, She has shark-like fins going down her spine. Her eyes are a sharp red color as well are her scales with a few Patches of blue. She has a rainwing like Head fin She has a Seawing tail but it is Prehensl, She can stay underwater for how long she wants but no Glow in the dark stripes and can only change the scale color of her underbelly and has no venom She is the troublemaker of the group and is always wanting to have fun She'll Sometimes Say Something Really Smart That Surprises Everyone. Played by Seawings4Life Swordfish Male He is the most rainwing like of his siblings with the long rainwing neck, his scales are mostly blue and green while his wing fade from blue to red with amber eyes He doesn't have a prehensile tail and can change his scales to any color and has the same gill situation as Cichild and he has no glow in the dark stripes, His venom is the weakest He seems distant to his siblings, and sometimes, is bothered by them and easily holds grudges, but inside, very deep, he wants attention, and only that, so he sometimes recurs to being a bit mean, but he is most of the time shy and quiet, and honestly a wimpy loser. A wimpy loser with a big heart'.' Played by Fingertrap Ocelot Female She unlike her siblings she is more a mix of both tribes in terms of body build, her scales are a dark blue her underbelly is a light red and she has the same violet eyes of Cichild and due to a genetic defect she has bat-like wings with opposable thumbs She has the strongest venom, Zero color changing scales and no gills but has all Glowing stripes as well as a seawing tail which can cause waves She is the sassy and selfish one of the group, Ocelot seems like a clingy brat, but deep below everything, she really cares about her siblings. She is extremely good at reading dragons and is naturally suspicious. Played by JuniperTheSkywing ~The Lost One~ Hippocampus Male He looks like a pure-Blood seawing with a blue body but his legs slowly fade to red and so does his tail, His wings are rainwing size and his tail is deformed with several unnatural angles He in terms of abilities is almost complete rainwing as his venom is the strongest of the Siblings which he doesn't know he has and he can shift all his scales and has a prehensile tail He is bold and confident as well as very very loud and unable to remain quiet or still for 5 seconds Current Location: Floating in the Ocean slightly under the surface Played by The-Lonely-Owl ~Form~ Dragonet: Extension of Personality Category:Blog posts